five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Flipdoodles
Five Night's at Flipdoodle's is a joke FNaF fangame, made by none other than the guy who announces 5 games in a single month and doesn't finish any of them. Story Apple Smith is really smart person, who decides to become a night guard at the place where all the night guards die; Flippy Flipdoodle's Flippy Fantastic Family Diner, which is the location where dozens of deaths occur, but is still open because all of the health and safety inspectors in this world are actual morons. Gameplay You are in an office, with two openings beside you. You have to use the monitor to look after the animatronics scattered throughout the restaurant. Using the monitor takes up power, and if you run out of power, you die. After a while, the animatronics will start moving, and it is your goal to stop them from getting to the office and killing you until 6 AM. There are vents located throughout the diner, which can help the animatronics move around. You also have a flashlight, which you can use to see the openings in the office, and a music box, which can be used to soothe certain animatronics. Starting from the fourth night, the Microwave will be active. Every now and then, you must turn around and adjust the timer on the Microwave. If the timer reaches zero, you will die. Basically, do stuff, or you die. Original idea, isn't it? Areas TBA Animatronics Flippy Flipdoodle The mascot of the diner. Flippy is a light gray, questionably stained, bear animatronic. During the day, he will go on stage and sing songs that are about ten times worse than Gucci Gang. Flippy's voice is very slurred, because his voice actor was drunk as sh*t when the lines were recorded. He'll sometimes step off the stage and either start drinking an entire bottle of whisky, or sit in the corner, contemplating where his life went wrong. He's a very appropriate and relatable role model for children, and that's why he was chosen to be the mascot of the diner. He starts to be active on Night 2, and will move slowly to your office. Very slowly. He might use vents to get around. Then, when he gets to the left hallway, he goes ziggity zoom, and dashes right up to the office and will murder you if you don't flash the light ten times. Peepo The Pig A purple, diabetic pig, who wears a dirty tank top. During the day, he is the cook, and not a very good one. The food he makes will usually be covered in slobber, hair, and pickles. After making a single meal, the kitchen will be completely wrecked. He also has something wrong with his voice box, so whenever he calls out someone's order he screams so loud that the entire restaurant shakes. Sometimes, he shoves the food he makes down his throat, which clogs his systems, and makes him act drunk or something. Peepo starts to be active on Night 3, and he will move rather slowly towards the office. When he gets to the right hallway, he will kill you unless you play the music box for five seconds. El Mono A Mexican-looking, brown monkey animatronic, with a sombrero and poncho (I took some liberties while designing him). During the day, he will play the banjo, which he sucks at and will eventually just smash against the wall multiple times. He was programmed to be able to climb the wall, which was a stupid idea that would never work. Surprisingly, it didn't work, and when he attempts to do it, he leaves a hole in the wall, and a dent in his face. I swear, these programmers definitely have something totally wack going on inside their brains. He starts to be active on Night 4, and will move very fast towards the office, and sometimes use vents to get around. He will go to the right hallway, and will kill you if you don't play the music box for ten seconds. Microwave A purple microwave. One engineer thought it was a good idea to revamp an old microwave into a working animatronic. Gallery TBA. Trivia * Although TNZ really wants to, chances are low that this game is getting finished, because he is one hell of a procrastinator. Category:Games